


致所有美好的東西

by Shio904



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shio904/pseuds/Shio904
Summary: Nigel來到了美國，而且他會不顧一切地保護Adam遠離任何傷害。對於Hannibal而言，他不確定自己是否能夠由雙胞胎弟弟帶來的擾亂中得到樂趣；對於Will而言，他認為或許可以從Nigel身上挖出Hannibal的過去；對於Adam而言，他不曉得自己面對的是切薩皮克開膛手。





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

00.  
早晨九點，Hannibal已經端坐在他的偌大的辦公室中，好整以暇地準備今天第一個約診，他的病人還沒到，趁著這段空檔，Hannibal翻開平板查看犯罪揭密網站，一如預料中的，即使如Freddie Lounds那樣勤奮好動，也不可能馬上發布最新的案件；如果他的預測沒錯，大概在早上五點四十五分，博物館的清潔工人們便會陸續上工，整理完外圍環境後，六點三十分，向剛上班的守衛拿鑰匙開門，大約一小時後他們的工作進度會到達某個特定的展示房間，Hannibal確信他們會發現些什麼，再算上報警與驚動FBI出動的時間，現在警方應該正忙著圍起搜索線，把一般民眾與想入館參觀的來賓隔絕在外。

思及自己所造成的混亂，Hannibal覺得這個早晨有了不錯的開始，至少能夠期待接下去的發展。

然後，他的手機因為某人的來電響了，出乎意料的。

出乎意料的並非他的手機響起這件事，而是Hannibal接起電話後，對方那頭首先的沉默。在只有片刻的安靜當中，有些嘈雜的情緒混和在嗡嗡的背景音裡。

「……是我，」對方出聲，聲音繃緊成一條線，似乎想把湧上喉頭的情緒擋在那條線之後，以咬牙切齒的方式說出他的名字「…Hannibal。」

Hannibal眨了眨眼睛，遲鈍地感覺到一種近乎麻木的溫暖，熟悉地漫過他的認知。

一個名字，由流動的潮水沖回思緒的岸邊。

Nigel。

「不得不說這相當令人驚訝，」他緩慢而謹慎地說「我記得上次聽到你的聲音已經是數年之前。」

「你？驚訝嗎？」那個人尖銳地嘲諷道，幾近威脅的怒意刺了出來「去你的，Hannibal，我收到你送的驚喜了！你他媽的是怎麼掌握我的行蹤？」

Hannibal又眨眨眼，任由那一絲木訥的暖意浸潤過神經末梢。

「我最後知道你的位置，是在羅馬尼亞的布加勒斯特。」Hannibal在辦公椅中往後靠「順帶一提，Nigel，我聽說了你的頭部槍傷，鑒於你的危險的謀生方式，這是可以預見並無法避免的結局，但我依然很慶幸你還活著，畢竟你是我所剩無幾的家人。」

線路另一端傳來一串羅馬尼亞語的咒罵，讓Hannibal不禁皺起眉頭，顯然Nigel對粗鄙文字的喜好程度並不因歲月以及年齡的增長而降低。

「我、和你、並沒有、他媽的、任何、關係！」

Nigel陰沉地咬著字，警告性地說道。

「我們是兄弟，還是雙胞胎，因此恕我無法贊同你的話。」Hannibal平靜地指出事實。

他的弟弟惱怒地咆嘯了一聲「我最後再說一次，離我遠一點，Hannibal！」

對於來自手足的指控，他揚起了眉毛，儘管Nigel不可能看見。

「自從上次見面時你對我提出『滾遠一點』的要求，我尊重你的意見，直至今日也從未試圖干涉你的生活，我不明白你究竟在指責我什麼？」

Nigel發出挫敗般的怒吼，伴隨著大量的髒話「操，操你的，不要假裝自然科學博物館的案子不是你幹的，連FBI都出動了，這種地方我一輩子也沒來過幾次，除了你以外，誰還會恭候大駕似地放一具屍體在這裡等我？我甚至不想知道你為何清楚我今天早上要來博物館！」

Hannibal坐起身體「依你所言，我只能推測你現在人在美國，而且正在巴爾的摩？」

「我們眼下全都被擋在該死的封鎖線外了，托你的福。」Nigel乾巴巴地說「你操他的成功地毀了我的早上，恭喜你。」

Hannibal幾不可聞地嘆了口氣「如我先前所說的，我並不曉得你已經離開羅馬尼亞，而這幾年我一直定居於巴爾的摩，一切恐怕只是不幸的巧合。」

「……所以那個屍體不是什麼天殺的迎賓禮物？」Nigel聽上去就像正在考慮要不要相信他似的。

「不是，如果你希望的話，我可以為你安排一場晚宴。」Hannibal補充道。

Nigel立即否決了他的提議「我不打算靠近你那見鬼的餐桌，以及你吃的那些鬼玩意兒！」他的弟弟嘖了一聲「操，你沒打算跟我否認博物館的那個是你的傑作，是吧？」

Hannibal臉上隱約地浮現了一個微笑的痕跡。

「我對於家人盡量以誠相待。」他說，何況他對於自己的作品十分滿意，一位藝術家何必要否認他的作品？

「你真是他媽的噁心怪胎！」Nigel厭惡地道。

「而你一向很無禮。」

Hannibal略帶傲慢的斥責使得他的弟弟乾笑幾聲。

「是啊，你向來討厭放肆的傢伙，」Nigel不以為意地哼了哼「我周末以前就離開，不必說再見了，Hannibal。」

他搶在Nigel切斷通話前開口：

「我擔心你，我的弟弟，我不瞭解你的狀況，但你突然離開羅馬尼亞來到一個陌生的國家，我猜想你一定遇到了麻煩，如果有我可以予以幫助的地方——」

「操你的，」Nigel打斷他，彷彿已然忍無可忍那般「你說這些話的原因，是想讓我相信你多少殘留些天殺的人性？還是你想讓我相信你真他媽的會擔心別人？」接著Nigel的聲音忽然離遠了一些「天哪，我恨讓我必須去想這些該死的事情的你，從我的腦子裡滾出去！」

Nigel猛地按下了停止通話鍵，單方面地結束他們的交流，簡直就像對他們關係的否定一般。

電話那頭沉默以後，Hannibal面無表情地坐在原地，整理被他那狂風一般的兄弟颳起的感受，這花不了太多時間，不久他便站起身，迅速地撫平西裝上新鮮的摺痕，大步走向門口，換上平時的面具來迎接門外的病人。

 

01.  
Nigel捏緊了手機，直到感到那股混亂的怒意平息下來，他才將手機放回口袋。

總之，可以慶幸的是，這起案件並非Hannibal給他的驚喜；而值得擔心的是，如今Hannibal知道他的確切位置了。說來奇怪，在撥出那通電話之前，Nigel堅信Hannibal一定是跟蹤他並送給了他那副屍體，但在明白一切不過是他的偏執與自尋煩惱之後，他忽然覺得有些幼稚得可笑，一種模糊的憂傷和疏離感盤踞在胸口，在斷絕與他的哥哥的聯繫好幾年後，電話彼方的Hannibal令他有點陌生，就如同他所期望的那樣，兄弟兩人漸行漸遠，各奔東西，直至無法再有所交集，僅剩儲存於人生前十幾年中他們的共同回憶。

很久很久以前，Nigel曾經是他的哥哥作品的唯一觀賞者，那個時候他們還太過年幼稚嫩，而Hannibal還沒這麼……自信，當然，如今單一的觀眾再也無法滿足他了。那是一段遙遠的快樂日子，或許Hannibal當時有顯現出一些異常，但是Nigel想不起來，他甚至分不清那些幸福的記憶是屬於自己亦或Hannibal的回憶。他想起一家人曾住過的那棟小木屋，窗口在冬日裡掩映著溫暖橘光；想起他們撿拾羽毛、果實、漂亮石子與小動物的骨頭做成的美麗風鈴，掛在他們小妹妹的搖籃上搖晃的影像；想起他們一人一邊推著鞦韆上的Mischa，讓小女孩的笑聲迴盪在樹枝間…

他曾經視Hannibal為他的鏡子，他的反射，可是發生於小小的Mischa身上的悲劇，把他們分割為二。Nigel毫不懷疑Hannibal愛Mischa愛得跟他同樣深，Mischa是第一個他願意以愛跟生命去保護的對象，也是Hannibal心中一塊傷疤形狀的人性結晶，然而，他無法原諒Hannibal對他們的小妹妹做出的事，以及對他所做的事。當Nigel從鏡中望見他的哥哥內心深處非人的愛情時，他產生了自我懷疑，接著是自我厭惡，最終，這成為了驅使他從Hannibal身邊遠離的最初動力。

成長到某一個階段，Nigel深信他發現了真相，那就是Hannibal是披著人皮的某種……東西，而他或許受到了兄長的影響，也不過是勉強才掛在人類的及格邊緣上，並且非常倒楣的和Hannibal共用同一張臉孔。

那個怪物，同時也是他的哥哥，獨一無二的怪物，和他來自同一個源頭，每當Nigel回望浴室中的鏡面，總會提醒他世上存在著的所有邪惡，他常常想要一頭撞上對面的那頭怪物，一次又一次直到破碎的鏡片、將他們割成對於Mischa那樣純潔的存在來說無害的大小。

這樣就可以待在他們身邊了——那些美好而細小、脆弱而美麗的事物——Hannibal喜歡將他們支解再擺布成藝術品，而Nigel則會為他們的消逝的純真感傷。

Nigel絲毫不想了解Hannibal這幾年的過往，也完全不希望Hannibal有機會接觸他這幾年的生活，他幾乎可以想見他的哥哥那張倨傲完美的嘴臉，將如何對他糟糕的健康習慣、低俗的品味、粗鄙的言行以及刀子口舔血、逞兇鬥狠的黑幫生涯一一挑剔，彷彿擁抱Hannibal的對比反面是Nigel興趣的結合體——好像Nigel急迫地渴望展現自身和Hannibal是不同人一樣。

他不由得再度想起了Mischa。

她分辨得出他們的差異嗎？

唯有她是不會被Hannibal汙染的白色天使，唯有她。Nigel所擁有的一切，宛如像他與Hannibal還有著看不見的牽連般，漸漸地扭曲發黑變形，刷上Nigel最憎恨的顏色，最終被怒火吞噬殆盡。例如那一度引領他走向平靜的琴聲、他美麗的Gabi拉著大提琴的姿態、他建立起的犯罪網路……接踵而來的是背叛，不論是Gabi與那個該千刀萬剮的Charlie Countryman，還是他們走到盡頭的婚姻，或是Darko，和他反目相向的前地下生意夥伴。

基於背後差不多有半個羅馬尼亞的人數巴不得要他的命，Nigel懷疑自己是否還能夠活著回去，他預計躲在美國銷聲匿跡一陣子，要是早知Hannibal人在巴爾的摩，他會盡可能地避開這個地方。

操他的，Nigel拒絕和Hannibal扯上任何關係，不管是本人或其財富。

如果還在一無所有的時候，他或許還不用考慮那麼多，但事到如今——

Nigel伸手抹了把臉，才察覺自己出了不少汗，撥開掉到眼前的瀏海，他抬起眼睛搜尋那顆毛茸茸的腦袋。

他隨即找到了，棕色捲髮的青年穿著灰色連帽外套，縮著肩膀，眼神沒有固定的方向，在人群中侷促不安，不時探頭望著搜索線內來往的人車。

噢，他親愛的天使。

聰明的男孩。

他的Adam。

在巴爾的摩進行的一場研討會，是Adam和幾位天文台的同事參加這趟短暫旅行的目的，從學術角度來看，Nigel完全沒有必要出現在此地，但是Adam需要他在這裡，作為習以為常的一部份，作為Adam的定著物——說實話被那一雙清澈的藍眼睛這麼誠懇地請求，即使事先得知巴爾的摩是Hannibal的地盤，他多半還是會二話不說地答應吧，光是想到放著Adam獨自一人遊蕩於他的哥哥所在的城市，他的肺就萎縮了一點。

他記得他們擁有過一隻藍色小鳥，被殺死、被分解、被組裝，然後Hannibal將牠做成標本贈與了Nigel。

Hannibal把美麗事物分解成纖細碎片的手法，至今仍然歷歷在目。

就像某個人壓迫著你的胸口，直到你喘不過氣來。

他發誓將盡其所能地把Adam藏到Hannibal找不著的地方。

 

***

 

Nigel甩了甩頭，壓下了一個呵欠，他起得太早了，手指在外套間摸索著尋找香菸，他需要來一根打起精神。

前天晚上Adam死命地纏著他，Nigel只好耐心地陪著青年練習隔天需要上台演講的內容直到深夜。而最後的成果非常好，儘管相同的稿子他聽了幾十遍，講的是跟太空有關的東西，太多細節他從來沒弄懂，但Adam的表現令他引以為榮，結束時他望著慢吞吞走下講台的青年微笑，巴望著找個隱私的地方親一口Adam，當青年走近到Nigel足以欣賞對方雙頰染上的紅潮，他太沉醉於欣賞那可愛的粉紅以至於當他意識到時，Adam已經名符其實地撲了過來，他以絕佳的平衡感才穩住身體，免於和Adam雙雙倒在地上的命運，然後青年兩隻手抓住了他的臉，「謝謝你，Nigel。」Adam說，短暫而害羞地與他視線相交，旋即啃起他的嘴唇——這也是名符其實的，Nigel一手抱著青年，一手撐在椅子上，免得被Adam的動作弄得往後倒，他很樂意向全世界宣告Adam是他的，不過依照現場主持人刻意地咳嗽清嗓子的方式看來，他們不太喜歡被這類事件搶走觀眾的焦點。

後來他們被分開了一陣子，畢竟Adam被安排好的座位在相當前排的位置，而非Nigel的大腿上。確保Adam後續的注意力被下一場演說吸走了以後，Nigel找了個藉口溜出會場，坐在大門廣場上的長椅上抽菸，瞪著地面上那些表情癡呆的鴿子，等到會議結束青年出來找他，對他指尖的煙露出了個嫌惡的神情，Nigel笑了出來，把沒抽完的煙扔掉，Adam順從的被他拉到椅子上坐下。

兩人看了一會兒傍晚的天空，這裡的視野差強人意，蒼白的月亮和幾顆黯淡的星子先升了起來，Adam低頭玩弄著袖口的鈕扣，微微的前後搖晃，夜晚漸涼的微風吹來很舒服，讓發熱的臉頰不再那麼刺癢了，而Nigel一直聽著他說話。

查覺到自己表現得太興奮了，Adam幾乎立刻羞愧地垂下了頭，他只要情緒一高昂就會說太多話，Nigel似乎認為他是口渴了才停下來，塞給了他一瓶水。

「我——我很開心你在這裡。」啜了一口水，才發覺他真的渴了，又喝掉了半瓶水。

「我也很開心，親愛的。」Nigel輕聲說。

Nigel從容地伸展身體，幾乎霸佔了大半張椅面，優雅而自信，一隻手臂繞著椅背鬆鬆地摟著Adam的肩膀。他一向很羨慕Nigel是如何輕而易舉地辦到這些，自然而然而不尷尬的展現自我，雖然他的亞斯伯格症使他缺乏某些……和一般人溝通的社交技巧，不過他也知道大部分的神經正常人，沒辦法像Nigel這樣彷彿擁有整個世界卻可以不屑一顧。

「我很開心，因為我喜歡的東西都在身邊了。」說著Nigel抬起Adam的下巴，從睫毛下注視著他「我的天使，謝謝你讓我待在你身旁。」  
Adam感覺自己的臉正以極快的速度漲紅，他盯著Nigel的顴骨，吞了一口口水「…你喜歡香菸，」他聽見自己說道「可是剛剛那是那包菸的最後一根，你抽完了，現在你身上沒有菸了。」他看見Nigel抬高了眉頭，以及Nigel額頭的紋路「你也喜歡啤酒、還有巨大的乳房，我很確定現在我們身邊沒有這兩種東西。」

「你一直計算著我抽了多少菸嗎？」

Nigel瞪大眼睛，好像在青年臉上搜尋什麼似的。

「是的，你已經抽完第兩包菸，」Adam對地上的菸屁股評論道「你每天抽太多菸了。」

Nigel放開他，然而手指依舊流連於耳朵下方柔軟的皮膚，思考了一下，突然仰頭大笑起來。

「你現在還是很開心嗎？」

青年疑惑的歪著頭，明明Nigel身邊沒有他喜歡的東西，但是他卻在笑。

Nigel終於停下來，說「我還是很開心。」

看著Adam不解的神情，Nigel短短地嘆了氣。

「Adam，你就是我最喜歡的東西。」Nigel的指尖纏上他剪短的髮尾，露齒微笑著。

青年轉過頭，視線有點迷茫。

「我是人，不是東西。」Adam任由男人繼續撫摸他的短髮「你讓我搞不懂了。」

「我知道，抱歉。」

男人輕柔地拍了拍他的頭，Adam順勢靠了過去，把腦袋倚在Nigel的肩側。

「話說回來，其實我也沒有那麼喜歡大胸部。」Nigel漫不經心地說「喜歡歸喜歡，但還不到那種該死的喜歡。」

青年警戒地望向他，雖然視焦落在他的喉嚨「我不喜歡說謊的傢伙。」

「我喜歡你，你就沒有大胸部。」Nigel往青年身上比劃了一下。

Adam挪了下身體，在椅子上坐得更裡面一些，兩手放在腿邊。

「我也喜歡女人的乳房，不特別大的。」Adam坦言道，Nigel並不意外，畢竟他見過青年櫃子裡收藏的色情影碟「但是你也沒有，所以我們喜歡的程度也許一樣。」

「聽起來這很公平。」男人竊笑著。

青年聳聳肩，天色如今已經完全暗下，靠近他習慣的晚餐時間，他想要回家了——不，在這裡是他們下榻的飯店。

他站了起來，卻馬上又坐回去，在離開之前，有些話他必須說出來，在此時此地，對Nigel。

Adam捏緊了男人離他最近的那隻手掌。

「我很、很開心在這裡，我很喜歡，」他結結巴巴地說，盯著男人指關節上的細紋「謝謝，我是說……」他皺眉，舌頭打結，掙扎於文字意義，人們經常以為他的症狀使他缺乏感情，可是大部分的時候Adam只是無法將抽象的情感訴諸適當言語，他的感覺是貨真價實的，但這實在太難了。「你讓我感到安全，」他的必需，這大概是最貼近Adam感受的形容，Nigel是他的一部分，儘管無法理解，他模仿著男人先前的語句「……你是我最喜歡的東西。」

Nigel深深吸氣，傾下頭親吻Adam握緊他的手指，然後是手背。

「為了你，親愛的。」吻了青年的臉頰，男人低沉地說，隨後封上彼此嘴唇之間的距離。

接吻令Adam鬆了口氣，與笨拙的語言相比他更放心於親密的肢體接觸，他將自己全部交給了這個吻，因為Nigel會守護他的，男人如此承諾過，並且發誓永遠不會以謊言對待Adam。

兩人回到飯店後並沒有發生一些……他們都喜歡的東西，就是Nigel常常掛在嘴邊以及穿插於句子間的那個字，「操」。用完晚飯之後，一同參加研討會的人們私下舉辦了一個太空狂熱者的小型聚會，沒有酒精，只有餅乾和茶，要Nigel說的話——典型書呆子的派對，Adam被一點也不性感的火星探測器照片引誘去了那裡，Nigel則敬謝不敏，只對Adam說了想回來時會去接他，畢竟一群宅在屋子裡研究宇宙的怪人哪有什麼可怕的。

原本他還有點期待、把行李夾層中的保險套和潤滑液偷偷放進了他們的床頭櫃，有備無患嘛，而今他能夠期待的僅剩下整理行李時，Adam找到櫃中的那些用品會有什麼反應了。這趟旅行的忙碌是他始料未及的，行程都被排滿，明天參觀自然科學博物館是最後一個行程，他們搭下午的班機回舊金山。

打開電視，無視禁菸規定點了菸，一手拿著玻璃瓶裝的啤酒，轉到運動頻道後他陷進了沙發裡，他已經開始想念Adam了，不到24小時之後他們就能躺在原本的家裡，懶洋洋的計畫周末該如何度過。

 

***

 

不幸的是，博物館關閉了，他們到現場卻只能站在警方的封鎖線外乾瞪眼，多虧某個天殺的瘋子，不只殺了人還把人當展演品一般擺進展覽廳裡，而Nigel可能是在場中唯一清楚兇手是誰的人，他五分鐘前還在和那個喪心病狂的傢伙通話，相較於把Hannibal扔進大牢，Nigel認為把他的哥哥綁在鐵軌上，任疾駛的火車輾成四分五裂更具有吸引力。

Adam似乎著急的想知道博物館何時才會重新開放，以Nigel對於Hannibal手筆的了解，裡面那具充滿惡意的屍體絕對一時半刻處理不完，況且短時間內他也不想進去那個充滿死亡氣息的地方。條子越來越多了，Nigel只覺渾身不自在，即使相信自己看上去毫不可疑，跟普通的觀光客沒有兩樣，但他的求生本能還是全力尖叫著。FBI的黑色廂型車駛進現場，後面跟了更多車子，有幾個人在鑑識小組進去後進入了建築物，一個穿著大衣的黑人壯漢——看似不太好惹——怒氣沖沖地走在前，身後另一位是比較矮的白人男性，但Nigel沒看仔細，只瞥到了一眼對方的法藍絨格子襯衫。

那兩個人四周的氣氛和其他警察不一樣，然後Nigel聽見了周圍有人提起一個稱呼——「切薩皮克開膛手」，不知為何這個從未聞見的名諱引起Nigel一陣顫慄，他立刻聯想到了Hannibal。

操，他咬了咬牙，看來今天進館參觀是沒可能的了，他剩下的工作就是要說服Adam放棄，兩人返回飯店收拾行囊。

他朝青年走了過去，Adam的動作有些奇怪，Nigel過了片刻才意會到青年是在向某個人揮手。

「William！」

Adam的臉龐綻開一道大大的笑容，和遇見他的老朋友Harlan時一樣燦爛。

Nigel沒想過在這種處境下可以遇見Adam的熟人。

站在青年的身側，隨著Adam招手的方向往封鎖線內查看，先前進入屋內的兩個男人已經出來了，那個強壯的黑人應該是長官之類的，宏亮地發號施令，與之呈反比的，另一位男人則瑟縮地待在房屋的陰影中，他抱住自己的方式，彷彿正在發抖。

Adam又叫了一次那個名字，發抖的男人迷惘地抬起視線，好似他的面前是一片白茫茫的迷霧，他來回尋找著聲音的來源，在眼神尋獲Adam之前先滑到了Nigel臉上，靜止不動，然後張大了眼睛。

Nigel感覺像這一切都是猝不及防，William——發抖的男人大概就叫做這個名字，容貌幾乎是Adam的翻版，除了較長的巧克力色捲髮、從腮邊蔓延到下顎的鬍渣，以及他眼鏡後的眼珠子是偏綠色的湖水藍，看著他宛如看到了幾年後長相較為成熟的Adam一般。

William搖了搖頭，雙眼這次定格在Adam身上，離開了Nigel，他略微駝著背走過來，指向一處安靜的角落，並把他們帶到了那裡。近距離之下，William顯得既憔悴又蒼白，頭髮亂糟糟的，汗水與髮絲浮貼著前額，眼眶下掛著深色眼袋。

他為FBI工作——Nigel瞥了眼他衣服上識別證，沒有忽視他腰上的槍套。

「嗨，Adam。」William淺淺地笑著，巧妙地避開了視線接觸「Adam Raki，好久不見，你都已經長這麼大了。」

「我已經三十二歲了，William」

他們像家族成員那樣擁抱，鬆開對方時William的笑容多了一抹溫度。

「想不到會在工作場合遇見你。」

William苦笑著「很抱歉當時沒能參加你父親的喪禮，你在那之後還好嗎？現在有誰在照看著你嗎？」

Adam點點頭，Nigel忍不住注意到青年正輕微的前後搖晃身體，這是每當他太過興奮之下都會有的反應。

「我、我丟了工作，然後Beth甩了我，不過我在哈蘭德天文台找到了新的工作，是協助製造衛星——我還搬到了舊金山。」Adam注視著William的嘴角，語速比平時快了一些「Nigel會照看我……我們住在一起。」

聽完青年最後一段話，William的眉毛高高挑了起來，不動聲色地瞅了眼Nigel，再度開口之前有一段斟酌的遲疑「……那真是非常大的改變，Adam，但你看上去很不錯。」他特意地輕撫Adam的上手臂，安撫性的動作，Nigel隨即留意到，這個人了解Adam的特殊之處。

「我實在很希望能和你多聊聊近況，可是我後面還有工作，你們這個週末會留在巴爾的摩嗎？」William把滑下的眼鏡推回鼻樑上，朝建築物的位置偏了偏頭。

「很可惜，我們準備下午就要飛回舊金山了。」

Nigel向前挪了一步，大手搭上Adam的後腰，頗有宣示主權的意味；Adam朝他笑了笑，這使得Nigel感到了慚愧，因為青年根本不明白這親暱的動作代表的意思，他是如此的信任Nigel。

「抱歉，恐怕我們還沒有正式地介紹彼此，」William這時才刻意的轉向他「我是Adam的表哥，Will Graham，大概只有Adam還會叫我William了。」

他們的視線沒有對到，又一次的，這個人不喜好眼神接觸，他和Adam的情況類似嗎？

「你好，Graham先生，叫我Nigel就可以了。」

他想表現得像是個隨意的傢伙，期盼能夠蒙混過關；Nigel從沒見過Adam的家人，相遇時青年的父親便已經去世，母親則於Adam年幼時早已不在，他僅和一些Adam的朋友見過面，但這個Will Graham不同，他是Adam實質意義的親人，Nigel感覺得出他關心Adam，重點是他還是個警察，往好處想他或許只認為Nigel是個混蛋、企圖占年輕善良的Adam便宜，最壞的可能是他深入調查，把Nigel的老底挖出來。

為了不對Adam說謊，他有些不堪的過去並沒有告訴青年，包括他有一個雙生兄弟的事也是。

「Nigel什麼……？」Will不讓他有可趁之機，不愧是他媽的條子「這是你的名字嗎？」

Nigel咬著下唇內側的肉，Will審視他的目光太縝密了，即使他們缺少眼神交流，一切似乎沒這麼簡單，這更像一種趨近私密的意圖，Nigel不由得緊張起來，要逃跑抑或作戰的本能刺痛著他的直覺，他回想第一眼望見Will的情景，對方的反應簡直跟他一模一樣，被突襲一般的表情，就好像Will把他誤認成了其他人，不過立刻糾正了自己的錯誤——

這顯示Will至少認識Hannibal。

「操！」Nigel不禁罵了出來。

「……不好意思？」

Will滿臉詫異，身邊的Adam也被他這副青筋突出的模樣嚇了一跳，Nigel一邊強迫自己冷靜下來，他報出了護照上的名字，姓氏的部分是假的，他老早就捨棄Lecter這個姓氏了，Will對這個結果還算滿意似地點點頭。

為什麼FBI的成員會該死的認識Hannibal？

喔，當然了，這是Hannibal喜歡玩遊戲的方式，扮成獵犬和狗群一道打獵，然後在半夜裡撕碎所有人的喉嚨，他會高坐於屍體堆成的寶座上，嘲笑被他玩弄於股掌間的生命。

那個怪物。

「Adam，有空打電話給我，祝你們回程愉快啦。」

Will給了一張寫了私人手機的名片，揮手和他們道別，轉身正要回去他的工作崗位。

「等等，Will。」

Nigel叫住正欲離去的人，同時Adam抬頭疑惑地看向他，漂亮的湛藍雙眸，他美麗的Adam。

「我想我們就算待到這個週末結束，應該不會有什麼問題。」Nigel腦中形成了別的想法「既然你難得和Adam碰面，那麼這幾天有空時聚一聚吧，我也想藉此機會了解Adam的家人，慚愧的是從來沒有過這個機會。」

「我們不回舊金山了嗎？」青年斜斜地歪著腦袋問。

「我們回家的時間將延後到星期日或星期一，因為我想讓你跟Will在巴爾的摩有多一些相處的時間，你不想嗎？」當他假惺惺說話的時候，聽上去幾乎像他的哥哥，他不是在蒙騙Adam，不過他也沒有說出全部實情「我也想和Will做朋友。」

「好吧。」

Adam聳聳肩。

Nigel並不在乎Hannibal的遊戲，然而身為怪物的手足同胞，這無關乎他的意願，Nigel都會被捲入其中，他唯有被動地選擇加入。

他得想辦法得知Hannibal究竟打算從Will身上得到什麼？而Will又離Hannibal的真面目有多近？

如此一來才能夠在必要時，由怪物的遊戲中存活下來……


	2. Chapter 2

01.  
電話打來時，Hannibal正聚精會神地描繪著Will，從眼角疲憊的陰影到有點潮濕的肌膚，細緻筆觸彷彿另外一種異常親密的窺視，從一個點到一條線，然後是一張畫面，Will Graham帶著嚴肅的眉頭在沙發椅上沉睡著，Hannibal舔了舔下唇，含在嘴裡卻捨不得吞下腹的渴望是多麼令人期待，他最後發出一聲嘆息，手離開了那幅素描，轉而接起手機。

「我需要跟你談一談。」

Nigel單刀直入地說，粗魯，急切，表明了盡可能簡短的立場。

「我的弟弟，想不到短時間內能夠再接到你的來電！」他和藹地道「雖然我記得你是這麼說的：『滾遠一點』，但我懷疑不遠的將來我們還會有第三次的通話。」

「我希望這通電話乾淨而快速。」Nigel劃出界線「但這件事天殺的很重要。」

Hannibal抿起嘴唇，用沉默引導他的弟弟接下去應該說的話。

「拜託，Hannibal。」Nigel懇求道。

他欣賞弟弟難得的禮貌，儘管更多的是陶醉「當然，我說過我隨時願意對你伸出援手。」

Hannibal彷彿能聽見電話旁Nigel咬緊牙關的聲響。

「聽著，由於一些操他媽的原因，我不得不到美國避避風頭，必須保持低調——像該死的鼴鼠一樣的低調，你懂嗎？而且短時間內我沒有計畫離開這個國家，但是我發現到，如果切薩皮克開膛手——那個變態殺人犯的真面目被FBI揭露，我的這張老臉會遍布各大報章雜誌，每一家新聞媒體都會刊登我的長相，這對於希望保持低調的人無疑是一個操蛋的困擾。」

Nigel冷冷地說道，Hannibal思考著弟弟的煩惱有沒有偏離自己的預設範圍外。

「你聽上去相當肯定我就是切薩皮克開膛手。」

「因為我和你是雙胞胎兄弟，這就是一切的問題所在。」Nigel語調沉重「我有一個美國夢，不論你相不相信，我想要平靜的生活。」

「這和你過往的生活風格倒是有著極大的落差。」Hannibal向前傾，手肘搭在書桌上「告訴我，我的弟弟，你殺過的人有比切薩皮克開膛手少嗎？」

「我不在乎，」Nigel回答他「你身為切薩皮克開膛手對我的意義，和我認為你是個病態的怪胎一樣。」

Hannibal轉眼間變得面無表情。

「這恐怕不是請求別人幫助的正當態度。」他冷漠地答道。

「去你的，Hannibal，我已經隱退了，至少是現在進行式……這是你欠我的！」

我從來不虧欠任何人，Hannibal心想。他會施捨，但從不欠債。

「我向來自認十分慷慨，尤其是面對我的家人的時候，Nigel——我很慷慨。」

他審慎地強調後面的句尾，就像一個忠告。

電話裡的Nigel不禁嗤了一聲。

「我他媽的需要知道有關切薩皮克開膛手的所有破事。」他說，不顧Hannibal的忠告。

 

**

 

我猜你八成有個行程表，Nigel譏笑他，排個時間讓我們搞定操蛋的一切吧，我這週末會待下來，他的弟弟這般說道。約見的地點選在Hannibal的辦公室，安靜、隱密、私人，似乎沒有比這更好的地方。到了約定的時段，Nigel穿著令他不敢恭維的淺藍色搭配小獵犬印花圖案的襯衫現身，嘴裡叼著一枝廉價菸，嗆鼻的濃烈煙味使Hannibal不禁別過了頭。

「 Labà dienà(下午好)，Nigel。」

「 Labà dienà，Hannibal。」和他如出一轍的臉回應道。

他的弟弟大搖大擺地走入室內，未經邀請便逕自往其中一個沙發就坐，一面把臉上的墨鏡摘下收入胸前口袋。Hannibal掩上門，快步走向Nigel，「我不允許任何人在這個場所吸菸。」他用一個流暢的動作奪下那根折磨他嗅覺的菸，在來不及反應過來的Nigel眼前掐熄菸頭。

「操你的。」Nigel不悅地瞇起眼睛。

「要喝點什麼嗎？」Hannibal轉向他的迷你吧檯。

「有威士忌嗎？」他的弟弟有些沙啞的嗓音說「我需要該死的很多，才能忍受和你同處一室。」

他為Nigel倒了兩指高的純麥威士忌，對方不帶感謝地接了過去，接著他為自己沖了茶葉。

「我可不希望你喝醉了。」

Hannibal態度親切地拍了下Nigel的肩膀，作為回報，他的弟弟一口氣地灌下杯中液體。

把剩餘的威士忌置於沙發旁的小桌，他若無其事地在對面的沙發坐下，並優雅的將雙腿交叉，兩手放在扶手上。Nigel舉著玻璃杯，從同樣的視線高度回望他。

「你這趟旅行如何？」基於Nigel已經設定好了離程，Hannibal假定這是一趟巴爾的摩的短期旅行，不過他的弟弟八成不會向他透露目前的居住地，Hannibal猜想那多半是在加州一帶，那裡的環境Nigel會喜歡的。

「在遇到你之前都他媽的很好。」

Nigel擱下酒杯，手指交握，微醺的眼神在四周的裝潢上晃了一圈「——你不當外科醫生了？」

「我在五年前放下了手術刀，轉攻心理學的領域。」他喝了一口茶「現在是執業心理醫生，晚上還有一個約診。」

「從操弄人類的身體改為操弄人類的腦袋，」Nigel嗤之以鼻「喔，那肯定非常精采。」

「確實，我有些病人具有相當驚人的潛能，只要細心循循善誘，假以時日，必然能見到豐碩的成果。」

Hannibal凝視著杯中蕩漾的琥珀色澤，朦朧的笑意就像蒸氣一般。

怪物，Nigel喃喃唸道，沒有說給特別的人聽，他倒滿了自己的杯子，開始暢飲「怎樣的怪物會被你所吸引？至少我還沒看過像你這樣的。」

這換來了對面為時過久的靜默，直到這陣無聲讓氣氛刺痛起來，Nigel鼓起勇氣往回瞧，發覺Hannibal正饒富興味地盯著他看，彷彿他問了一個十分有趣的問題。

「你還留著那隻藍色的小鳥嗎？」他的哥哥問道，語氣輕柔「我們兒時第一次親手製作的禮物。」

操，Nigel只覺好像被推了一下，才驚覺他正立於懸崖邊。

他剛才太放鬆了，Hannibal一看到縫隙便鑽了進來，如蛇一般，赤色眼睛的蛇。

「那不是一個禮物，Hannibal，那是狗屎。」

Nigel攥緊了酒杯，他的手不可自拔地顫抖起來。

「它的確是一件做工粗糙的作品，但我看重背後的象徵意義更甚於其本身的藝術性。」他的哥哥將茶具擺好，一面繼續吐出濕熱腥紅的話語「我曾經期待它給我的啟發也能夠照亮你，那是給我們的禮物。」

那他媽的才不是個禮物！他怒吼，拋出酒杯，恨不得以其重量砸破Hannibal的腦袋，但那銀色的弧線歪歪斜斜地滑出軌道，伴隨著清脆的破裂聲成了他的哥哥腳邊的一攤碎玻璃。Hannibal扭了一下頭，冷靜地忍耐著Nigel的失態。

Nigel跌回沙發中央，胸口劇烈地起伏。

「你到底殺了多少人？」

他望向天花板，質問道。

「很多，我在腦中記憶了每一起謀殺的細節，但未曾估算過精確的數字。」Hannibal目光滯留於他的弟弟仰起的下巴上「……這是一個禮尚往來的題目嗎？」

Nigel在Hannibal望不見的地方挑起了眉毛，這很合理，他的哥哥理所當然的也想了解死在他手下的人數。

「我殺的那些人都是人渣，我早就把他們拋在腦後了。」他雙手一攤，咧嘴笑了「我不會去計算死了多少人，我在乎的是我運了多少武器、賺了多少錢、賣了多少藥……誰死在哪裡、或怎麼死的都只是附帶的結果。我處理的是問題本身，光靠殺人就能解決的大多都是簡單明瞭的問題，我不在意這種問題有多少，我的工作就是擺平問題，而且我擅長此道。」

毫無藝術性可言——他幾乎聽得到Hannibal這麼說，可是實際上他的哥哥只是利用沉默一語不發

他轉回視線，重新面對Hannibal「我就是一塊垃圾，本質和被我殺死的雜碎沒有兩樣，只不過我在被其他雜碎殺死之前先幹掉了他們。但是你我截然不同，Hannibal，你是個令人毛骨悚然的怪物，你太噁心了，從裡到外都令我作嘔，沒人會和你一樣的，我活著每一天都在唾棄你。」

Nigel目不轉睛地瞪著Hannibal，寄望著從他完美的偽裝上找到一個裂口，可是，那裡什麼也沒有，毫無瑕疵的外殼宛如一層精美的盔甲。

「在你十二歲以前，擁有能夠與我媲美的優秀嗅覺。」Hannibal突然開口，紅舌在兩排齒列之間閃動，像極了蛇類攻擊獵物前的姿勢「遺憾的是，倘若你至今仍舊具有你的嗅覺能力的話，你就能聞到你現在散發出來的味道了。」他將十根手指交錯在一起，放置於身前「在你的體味和菸、酒及古龍水的下方，你散發著一股恐懼的氣味。」

Nigel猛地搖了搖頭「我並不害怕你，Hannibal。」

「沒錯，但味道是騙不了人的，所以我很疑惑那究竟是為了什麼？」Hannibal的嘴巴邊緣捲起了一個微笑，彷彿他們在玩一個猜謎遊戲「你越是激動地拒絕我，你聞起來就越恐懼，好像你藏起來了一件寶物，然後大聲地叫我不要過去似的……於是現在我們有兩個選擇，你是要告訴我答案呢，還是由我自行把它找出來？」

聽完Hannibal的發言，Nigel身上恐懼的濃度一度到達最高點，而後直撲而來的憤怒淹沒了其他；他的弟弟，做了第三個選擇，從椅子上一躍而起。

「操他媽的我受夠了！我們沒什麼好說的了！」

Nigel第一個直覺是離開房間，而不是衝向他——Hannibal觀察他弟弟的舉動，隨之起身，Nigel下意識似乎是把回到那個所謂的寶物附近予以保護放在第一要務，並非引起衝突；Hannibal站在一個處心積慮安排好的位置，使得原本的去路被擋住了，因此Nigel自然而然只能衝向另一扇門。

「出口在另一側，不是這個方向，我有些特別病人的隱私需要保護——」Hannibal跟了上去，語帶惱怒，但那也僅止於他的人皮表層。

通往等候室的門打開了，最後預約的客人由於開門時的動靜站了起來。

「Nigel？」

FBI特別顧問Will Graham就是他留給Nigel的意外驚喜。

從方才的談話過程中，他便暗中持續向Nigel的神智施壓，他的弟弟期望躲避司法部門的注目而過著平靜的生活，這點讓Nigel在毫無防備之下與Will碰面的時機彌足珍貴，於錯誤的時間及地點撞見警察，足以使他的弟弟的理智在高度壓力之下蜷曲萎縮，彷彿油鍋上滋滋作響的食材一般，為Hannibal提供了消遣娛樂。

不過，原本Will與Nigel所扮演的角色不該早已互相認識，Hannibal的計畫裡沒有這一幕。

看來他的弟弟還是留了一手。

「Will？見鬼的你怎麼會在這裡？」Nigel不敢置信地喊道，震驚的表情全寫在臉上，眼神從Will跳到Hannibal身上，再從Hannibal回到Will身上，直到終於將這個場景放進一個合理的解釋裡，他的臉色瞬間沉了下來「……操，你是Hannibal的病人！？」

「我不曉得原來你們已經見過面，我感覺好像我錯過了什麼。」

Hannibal滑進兩人之間，加了點氣氛，像一頭無害的動物。

Will先笑了「既然你這麼說了，Dr. Lecter，不然我不知道有什麼適當的心理狀態能夠解釋為何我的大腦製造了兩個你的幻影，不適當的倒是挺多。」

Will Graham總是有種憤世的幽默感。

「我們今晚可以談談這個。」

「所以無論我看到的是兩個活人或是兩個幻覺，我們都要談這個？」

「除非你不願意談，Will。」友好的氣氛流動著，Hannibal可以享受這個。

雖然是短暫的。

Nigel一把推開了Will，將自己硬是擠向走廊，不友善的舉止促使Will警覺起來，然而Nigel快速地步出了他們的視野。

他已經沒辦法信任Will Graham了，Hannibal從Nigel的細微動作看得出來。

 

02.  
博物館的死者身分是Mark Pardie，一位健身教練和業餘路跑選手，他們找不到他的心臟和肺臟，他的屍身被盛放在正方形的木棧板上，體表皮膚被仔細地剝去，白色的肌腱和血管都好好保留著，像一頭獻祭的羚羊，從咽喉到鼠蹊部的肉、以及正面的肋骨也被移除了，底下剩餘的臟器暴露在外，像一尊逼真的人體模型，從傷口組織充血的程度來看，被剝皮時受害人還活著；屍體雙臂水平張開，兩腳伸直，頭頂與四肢末端剛好碰到了棧板邊緣，木板下方舖了一層白得刺眼的棉布，他是被移動到這個地點的，在展示廳深處的一處小空地，潰散的無神瞳孔張望著上方的圓形天井。

Pardie先生擁有相當勻稱的身材，當Will的眼光落在屍體上時，這是腦中的第一個想法，他猜這就是開膛手沒有選擇切下手腳的原因，那個兇手不會去破壞藝術品——反而是去創造藝術。鑑識小組為屍體打了光，Will覺得有點受到那些光線的干擾，從天井上方投下的陽光比較柔和，他在屍體周圍踱步，慢慢地繞成了一個圈。和開膛手以往的現場一樣，沒有蛛絲馬跡，沒有線索，只有模糊的惡意，Will抬眼看向頭上的天井，一幅景象從纖細的神經爬進腦海，他在這想像力的脈動下不穩地呼吸，他看到了。

他躺在棧板上，沐浴著陽光，他展開他的肢體去碰觸天井的邊緣，這將成為藝術——

你看到了嗎？

Will睜開眼，Garret Jacob Hobbs的幻覺躺在他的腳旁，死人的眼裡充滿不詳的熱情。

看吧，看吧，他的幻覺對他說。

完美的科學與藝術的結合。

「Will！」Jack Crawford粗重的嗓音把他拽回現實「這個案子是不是切薩皮克開膛手做的！」

周邊的光源突然炫目得令人難以忍受，Will畏縮了一下，瞇起眼睛抵擋眼底那股灼燒的酸楚。

「這是開膛手，我確定。」他給出判斷「但我很懷疑我們能找得到任何證據，就跟之前的案件一樣，他什麼也沒有留下來。」

「我們知道的只有這些嗎？你得給我一些新的東西！」他的上司暴躁地說。

Will拿下眼鏡，將掌根深深地壓入眼眶，擦掉聚集在眼窩的汗水。

「維特魯威人，」他說，感覺頭又開始疼起來「他把屍體擺成了維特魯威人，Pardie先生擁有完美的身體比例。」

「達文西的那幅插畫？」Jack板起了臉。

「對，關於人體結構的黃金比例，既是科學也是藝術，所以開膛手選擇這裡來陳列他的作品。」

至少這使得Jack暫時沒有更多提問了。

潺潺的水聲傳入他的耳中，從四面八方而來，儘管沒有水，被淹沒的恐懼依然搖晃著他，Will幾乎站不穩；他乾嚥了兩片止痛藥，可是在堅強的頭痛下，他眼前的世界碎成了萬花筒，不成形的幻象在他的視野角落如雜草一般狂亂生長，他的身後有野獸跟隨，獸足涉水而過，Will踉蹌地拔足前行，不知自己是想逃離那頭野獸，抑或引導其方向。

外面的開闊空間有益於他，儘管封鎖線外有虎視眈眈的Freddie Lounds，但是一口氣沸騰起來的感官們漸漸放棄攻擊Will，單純的疼痛反倒成為了最令他安心的感覺，水流聲退去了，有什麼人在盡頭呼喚熟悉的名字，Willian，他試著關注在那個名字上，他試著去看——

然而原本應該處於他身後的野獸，卻在人群中回望著他。

Will的心臟一陣狂跳，長著碩大鹿角的黑色人形偏著頭，好像疑惑於自己為什麼會在這裡。

我看到你了。

「Willian！」

那個名字拉扯著他的意識，汗水流進了眼睛，迫使Will閉上眼切斷他與野獸的連結，他是不是又陷進去了那一團亂的妄想中？

Will甩了甩頭，掙扎著回到現實。

現實中，他許久未見的表弟Adam站在封鎖線外圍，身邊站著一位和他的心理醫生同事五官非常神似的男人。有那麼幾秒，Will以為男人是Hannibal本人，不過男人粗悍的氣質立即否定了他，那不是Hannibal，不是剪裁合宜的三件式套裝、優雅儀態和整齊髮型的結合體。

而男人自稱為Nigel。

 

***

 

「我覺得今晚不適合展開談話，顯然我對身為醫生的你投入了過多關注。」

Will坐在Hannibal對面的扶手椅上，姿勢放鬆，眼角藏著含蓄的笑意。

「但你還是想要談話，」心理醫生理解地點頭，以鼓勵的語調道「一般的情況下，我會建議我們展開一段成人間友好的對話。」

「那麼現在的情況，你的建議是什麼？」

「這個情況下我只能假設，引起你對我關注的起因，是因為我的弟弟的出現。」Hannibal將雙手放在腿上，肩膀向前傾「對於走廊上你受到的失禮對待，我僅能在此表達歉意，我和Nigel先前在這個房間內發生了一些口角。」

雖然醫生接待他進房之前先做了簡單的清掃工作，但Will沒法不去注意到，地上有一灘深色汙漬，就坐落在Hannibal右手邊的地毯上，形狀看來還很新，而且令人分心，像這完美辦公室中唯一的瑕疵。

Will輕易地在腦中勾勒出了Nigel，坐在他眼下的位子，和Hannibal如同鏡子的表裡一般互相對照。

「你似乎滿習慣這麼做的，為你弟弟做的事道歉。」他不禁想像Hannibal為了Nigel做過多少次這種行為「抱歉，不過你們實在是太經典的範本了，優秀的大哥與老是闖禍的弟弟，恐怕我只能想到如此刻板印象的形容語。」

醫生在椅子中的姿勢又端正了一點，Will忍不住將Nigel是多麼的粗魯拿來與其對比。

「我想我們是雙胞胎的情況加深了這種印象。」

Will在沙發的布料上摩擦著手臂內側，思考了一會，說「我發覺難以忽視你們的不同。」

「人們下意識地習慣將我們視為一個整體，」Hannibal慢條斯理地說道「如果我們要開始對話，必須有一個前提，我需要知道你關注的對象是我還是我的弟弟。」

「這也是雙胞胎的困擾嗎，人們搞不清楚他們投射感情的對象是誰？」Will明白他的問題有些肆無忌憚。

「你得先決定你關注的對象，Will，這樣我們才能夠對話。」

Will在Hannibal的目光下感到羞赧，伸手撓了撓頸側的皮膚。

「依據對象不同，你的回答會有所不同嗎？」

Hannibal修長的手指點了點，用了比較久的時間才說道「如果你關注的對象是Nigel，那麼我會在過程中使用讓你可以了解他的方式來對話……」他的語尾有些不尋常的停頓，Will覺得後面醫生還有話要說，然後，Hannibal遲遲地開口了「Will，我不禁發現到你對於我的弟弟嶄露的興趣，比我們當初相遇時還要高昂，我可以請問有什麼特別的原因使你對Nigel如此在意？」

「你在問我是否認為你的弟弟比你有趣嗎，Hannibal？」

Will臉上的笑意拉成了一個完整的笑容，接著他大聲地笑了出來。

「首先，他不是個心理醫生，而我通常不怎麼喜歡心理醫生，你不能為這個怪我。」他笑著倒向椅背。

「Will…」

醫生深色的眼眸氣餒地望著他，表情表示這玩笑並不有趣，甚至有點傷人。

Will決定向他投降了，即使他的確想繼續看著Hannibal那可以說是失望的微妙神情。

「老實說，我的確懷著某種目的而企圖向你打聽Nigel的事情。」

Hannibal的下顎克制地抬起了一個角度，好像他努力地不要太過好奇似的「…而你打算在接下來告訴我那個理由。」

「我需要了解Nigel。」Will沒有直接答道。

「你今晚前來並非為了一場友好的談話，是吧？」

Will慚愧地垂下眼，握住沙發扶手的最前端，指尖輕摳上頭精緻的邊線，他望著自己尖銳突起的指關節，捲起嘴唇接著鬆開，然後又一次，捲起、鬆開，幾乎可以由嘴唇的翻動方式推測他的思考活動。

「我有一個表弟，雖然是遠房親戚，但家族的人都說我們跟曾祖父長得像同一個模子印出來的，我們大概近十年沒連繫了，但我昨天在犯罪現場外遇見他。」

說出來的同時，Will才察覺這個開場聽上去多麼像某場心理諮詢的開端「我也是在那裡遇見Nigel，呃，他們是結伴一道去的。」下面尷尬的部分來了，他費了點勇氣才把那些字句推出嘴巴「而且他們大概處於一段羅曼蒂克的關係中。」

Will不曉得自己期待Hannibal會有什麼反應，不過當醫生的臉一如往常的平靜時，Will開始坐立不安起來。

「不好意思，請問你的表弟今年多大？」

「三十二。」Will知道他表現得非常莫名其妙，他的表弟不論從法律上或各種角度來說都是成年人了，不需要其他成年人的監管「但是他有……某種殘疾，他很特別，他有亞斯伯格症，需要有人照顧他。」Will舉手在空中亂劃了一下，好像想強調這是有道理的那樣「據我所知，過去二十幾年都是他的父親在照顧他，不過前年他的父親去世了。」

「亞斯伯格症是一個很大的範圍，許多患者經過訓練後都能夠適應日常生活。」Hannibal說話的樣子，彷彿他正在假裝Will還不知道這些知識一般，語氣中立然而絕對是被冒犯了「……但是你依然對他們這段關係抱持著否定的態度。」

「我很抱歉，我太過分了，真的很抱歉。」

Will的後頸慚愧地發熱著，Hannibal相當有教養的只是嘆了口氣。

「對於家人，我們感情上總是傾向無條件地忠誠、提供庇護並想確保他們安全，我能夠理解。」

Will抬起頭來「你對你的弟弟也是這樣嗎？」

「是的，我承認我對Nigel感覺到有義務，事實上，如果我認為他身處一段不恰當的關係中，我會試著以兄長的身分進行干涉，但目前我沒發現有類似的跡象。」

這番話令Will欣慰不已，可是他不確定Hannibal是不是顧慮到他的感受才故意這麼說。

「跟我說說你的表弟，Will，他叫什麼名字？」

Will訝異地眨了眨眼，表情是欣喜的「我們回到心理諮詢上頭了嗎，Dr. Lecter？」

「倘若你準備好了，隨時可以回到我們的療程，不過我更樂意稱這為一場友好的談話。」醫生以微笑回報他，眼尾愉悅地堆積著細紋「鑒於他是Nigel的交往對象，我確實對他抱有一般的好奇心，但是你如何看待這位表弟則令我更感興趣。」

真是老實啊，Will幾乎要苦笑了。

「他的名字是Adam。」Will的眼神往牆邊的雕塑飄去，讓思緒遊蕩，一手無意識地搓著大腿「我們其實並不親近……我曾經說過家庭對我是個模糊的概念，這是真的，我並不覺得Adam算是我的家人。Adam的父親將全部心力投注在照顧與教育Adam上面，生活幾乎是以兒子為中心打轉，並沒有多少時間和親戚聯絡；而我們家這邊則是電話號碼和住址更換太過頻繁，基本上沒有與家族往來。」

「然而你仍然以他的保護者自居，」醫生指出「告訴我，你覺得Adam是什麼？」

「一個脆弱的男孩，」Will頓了一下，考慮這個形容的精確性「不，小孩總會長大，Adam更像一個生來殘缺的小生物，像一隻出生就不能飛的小鳥，沒有足夠的求生能力，你得永遠為牠帶去食物，餵食牠，照料牠。」

「就像Adam的父親為他做的一樣。」

「對，那會是十分沉重的負擔，當Adam的父親去世後，我擔心還有沒有人能夠照顧他，甚至我曾經想過要照顧他，可是我…」Will的手握成了拳，揪住了褲管「我的精神太不穩定，沒辦法照顧好他，所以我一直沒有聯繫他。」

曾經對失親的Adam置之不顧的罪惡感此時沖沒了Will，他暫時離開了醫生面前，裝作觀察窗外的天色，不想被看出他有多麼地愧疚。

「Will，你羨慕過Adam嗎？」Hannibal忽然問道。

「什麼？」

Hannibal從沙發上看向他，視線專注而寧靜，在傾聽者和發問者之間的界線穿梭。

「你的人格缺陷在精神醫學的光譜上，比起反社會人格更趨向於亞斯伯格症與自閉症，你曾經因此羨慕過Adam父親對他的重視與照顧嗎？」

「我不是易碎的小茶杯，我跟Adam的情況很不同。」他的聲調，比他期望中的還要尖刻。

「這並非脆弱與否的問題，而是你渴望過那種關懷嗎？」Hannibal神情沒變，但看上去神奇地多了一股溫和「你是否由於渴望那種關懷、以至於將自己代入了Adam父親看待Adam的視點？」

Will緩慢地眨著眼睛「你認為我對Adam的觀點其實是受其父親的影響？」

「角色轉換，Will，這時常會發生，」Hannibal的語氣幾乎是驕傲的「正如同你所說，你並非易碎的茶杯。」

 

***

 

他們的晚間談話結束之前，Hannibal還是提供了些弟弟的背景故事作為回禮，在雙胞胎兄弟十五到十九歲的這段時間，隨收養他們的伯父住在法國，短短幾年間，Nigel先是因為紀律問題被要求參加心理輔導，而當問題未見好轉、反而他的暴力傾向日益嚴重的時候，Nigel被送去了以嚴格紀律出了名的寄宿學校，在那裡他終於學會了守規矩，學業成績也漸漸有所起色，並在不同的運動比賽項目中名列前茅（Will印象最深的項目是西洋劍，是啊，西洋劍、木球跟划船，貴族學校的必備項目，他忍不住想像起Hannibal跟Nigel拿起西洋劍對峙是怎樣的畫面，Hannibal手持西洋劍的模樣怎麼看都不違和），還是個不錯的小提琴手，Nigel後來被推薦進入了法學院，但第一學年就因為吸毒和買春被停學，之後陸陸續續的因為吸毒、販毒以及傷人等罪名而反覆地受到停學與休學處分，最終因為一次毆打老師的事件被踢出了學校，他從此沒有再回校園，而是偷走了家中現金以及一部份伯母的珠寶首飾後離家出走，他們的伯父勃然大怒，氣得與Nigel斷絕了關係，數年後Hannibal剛成為實習醫生時，才經由一些管道獲知弟弟人在羅馬尼亞，加入了當地的黑幫組織。

Will好奇他的表弟曉不曉得Nigel到了羅馬尼亞後十幾年間發生的事。

那個男孩——似乎不管Adam長得多大Will都覺得他還是個男孩，Will想讓他活在如雪景球般美好的小小世界中，遠離所有的災厄。

不知為何每當思及Adam時，Will總會有這種想法。

但是Will的惡夢透過他觸及到了Adam，他夢到男孩背對著他走在一條沿著天上星河展開的路上，身旁跟著那頭披著鴉羽的巨大雄鹿，一人一獸越走越遠，他企圖阻止男孩遠去，卻發覺自身受困於荊棘般的鹿角叢中，他曉得盡頭會在哪兒，終點除了美麗的死亡外什麼也不會留下。

男孩崇高地懸在鹿角上的姿態，想必一定是美得令人下跪讚詠。

Will渾身濕漉漉地醒了過來，感覺又冷又累，床頭櫃上的電子鐘顯示為凌晨三點，他醒得太早也不願再落回夢靨之中，決定起床，腳落在冰冷的地板上時Will打了一個激烈的哆嗦，這只喚醒了Winston，狗狗圍到他的腳邊，溫暖的毛皮蹭著小腿。

Will搔了搔Winston的耳後，然後把牠趕回了狗窩，他一面走動著一面脫下濕透的汗衫，換上新的再罩上一件睡袍，走進廚房泡咖啡，這段過程之中還查看了手機上有無遺落的訊息。

他上網看了犯罪揭密網站那篇切薩皮克開膛手最新作品的報導，其中提到了這起案件是以維特魯威人作為兇手的靈感，不過內容則多半是對於犯罪手法的聳動描寫以及對FBI辦案能力隱晦的質疑，但以Freddie Lounds的標準來說，這已經算是相當和善的報導了。之後，Will整理了一些資料，準備作為下次講課的教材，等到天色稍亮，狗群們已經聚在門口騷動著，他開門放出了牠們，然後就著小傢伙們奔跑的景象喝完剩下的咖啡。

餵完狗後Will開始審閱學生們的作業，這項工作通常安排在假日，因為在假日他才有耐心去面對那些文法錯誤與平庸無奇的想法，接近中午前Will完成了一部份，與其完成其他部分他更希望能把它們全數扔進壁爐裡；他想來點威士忌，又想起他應該要打給Adam，眼下的時間顯然要喝酒還太早了，於是他拿起了手機撥號。

撥號聲響起喚起了他昨晚的罪惡感，他的行為活脫脫就是『我擔心我的表弟受傷，所以我有權衝進辦公室質問你關於你弟弟的事』，幸好Hannibal看上去並不放在心上。

電話響了一陣子才有人接聽，但起先沒有任何人在那裡，Will只聽見一個小小的碰撞聲，而後是背景傳出曖昧的柔軟聲響，以及一道微弱的呻吟聲。一對度假中的情侶白天待在旅館裡會做哪些事，Will心裡有數，他忍不住翻了個白眼。

「William？」

總算傳來Adam的聲音，他的表弟聽來有點喘。

「你們是正在親熱嗎？」Will脫口問道，聽見Nigel在電話後面罵了句髒話，知道自己壞了他的好事，Will忍不住沾沾自喜。

「是的，我們正在接吻與愛撫對方。」Adam用他獨特的平板語調說「William，你打給我有什麼事嗎？」

「看來我可真是挑了個好時機打來啊。」

Will忍不住自嘲道。

「不，這不是好時機，我們正打算做愛，你打擾到了我們。」Adam聽起來有點困惑。

「我知道，Adam，我並不真的這樣認為——」

「你在說謊嗎？」Adam更困惑了「當人們所想的跟所說的並不一致的時候，我經常搞不懂他們真正的意思，Nigel說這叫做撒謊。」

他的表弟幾乎只會照字面上意義去解讀話語，因此比絕大多數的人都要來得誠實，同時也希望別人保持誠實。

「這只是一個玩笑，Adam，這才是我的意思。」Will想不出還有什麼別的解釋。

「噢……噢！」Adam恍然大悟似地驚嘆著，接著咯咯笑了起來，他有一種奇特的單調笑聲「你真有趣，William。」

Will問了Adam回舊金山的時間，暗自祈禱他們不會預計在下午或晚上就離開。

「你不用回去上班嗎？」聽到兩人下周一才要返回，Will又問道，星期一應該是多數人的上班日，而且他記得Adam有一份工作。

他知道自己有點好管閒事，但對於Adam的保護欲在他的血管裡突突地彈跳著。

「我在星期一排了休假，不需要去工作。」但Adam聽起來對休假這個詞似乎沒有特別的期待或興趣「我……不擅長改變，我喜歡我每天的日程表，因此一直都不怎麼需要休假，可是Nigel發覺我先前累積的半個月休假都沒用，他說我應該開始試著用掉它們，大部分人都比較喜歡休假。」

「然而你不喜歡？」

「我不知道，」Adam猶豫地說「這裡有太多……新的東西了，每天的行程都有新的規劃表，讓我很容易超載，但是Nigel會防止那種情況發生，所以我想一切都還好。」

儘管有人從旁協助，Will依然聽得出來Adam多麼想回家，像他這種患者心理上會極度依賴熟悉的生活環境，這和他有多麼喜歡Nigel無關。

「很好，Adam，我只想說你到目前都做得很好。」Will能看出Nigel試圖使Adam嘗試新事物的努力，在這一點上，他會認同那個男人「對了，你今晚有空嗎？我們可以一起吃頓晚餐，你想來嗎？」

「好——好的，」男孩至少聽上去很高興「我通常晚上六點三十分吃晚餐，我喜歡奶油通心麵。」

Will不禁會心地一笑「看來我們得找間菜單上有奶油通心麵的餐廳了。」

「我們要上餐廳吃飯嗎？」Adam的聲音退縮了「我不——我不想去了，William，我不想去餐廳。」

「沒關係的，」Will不自覺地放輕聲調「你不喜歡餐廳嗎？」

「我受不了那些人群……音樂還有燈光也是，同時有那麼多東西在我腦子裡作響，我難以專心。」Adam幾乎是絕望地說著。

「那麼我們就選一個隱密、安靜又舒服的地方，」Will搜尋記憶中符合這些條件的地點——隨後他環顧家中一周，他的七條狗占據了暖爐前的整面地毯，像極了古怪而溫馨的小家庭，他決定好了「Adam，你喜歡狗嗎？」


End file.
